Bonds
by xNightshadexx
Summary: Time Travel Fic! Team 7 Fic! Slight?Spoilers for latest Arc (War Arc) The war has become too much and there is little to lose, so when Sasuke offers a chance to go back and help change it all, Naruto can't help but accept it, for the sake of all his friends, and family. Might be slightly dark we'll see as we go along.


xNightshadexx: Alright hey, I just wanted to say that this will probably have spoilers for the latest Naruto chapters (The War Arc) and if you are still willing to read on go ahead; otherwise please go catch up on Naruto or do not read if you do not want spoilers in the first chapter. This can be considered AU as for the purposes of this story Gaara escaped Madara's attack to follow after Sasuke and left with him to go collect Naruto and Sakura – so that they could use the forbidden scroll of the Uzumaki – of which was found by Sasuke in Konoha. (I know it's a poor idea but please roll with me here, the main focus is the characters not the poor time travelling method)  
Thank you for reading

A cold wind swept past the broken tower as the sounds of fighting raged below. Everyone was fighting desperately, Suna, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri shinobi fighting valiantly against their enemy. It didn't matter that some were high calibre shinobi, nor did it matter that some weren't even fighting against them; all that mattered to Madara was getting to the broken tower.

He couldn't allow them to go through with their plan – it would severely limit his and Obito's plans and they wouldn't even know it. He snarled as he dispatched another Nin easily, preventing them from getting too close. He needed to get to that tower.

**~ Bonds Beyond Time~ **

Naruto frowned as he looked over his companions' grim faces. Sasuke had handed him a scroll that was of his clan, evident from the large spiral on it. He looked into their eyes assessing how serious they were about going through with the jutsu within the scroll.

"I need to know." He spoke with a grim sense of finality, "Are you ready for this? We don't know what might happen."  
Gaara closed his eyes as he gave a soft sigh, "We would not have come with you if we were not ready, Naruto."  
"And you Sakura?" Naruto turned to his female teammate, "There's nothing left to lose, only much to gain." She responded softly, before turning to look at the final member who fixated them with a glare, "Why would I have given you the scroll if I wasn't planning on coming with you, dobe?"

He didn't call Naruto this to be cruel, they could tell, it was more affectionate than hurtful. Naruto snorted at this, "Teme." He answered good-naturedly.

A might crash outside distracted them from the small moment of reprieve from the horrors of the battle outside and Sakura gave a shaky sigh, "Naruto. Do it. Now." She ordered softly and the Jinchuuriki complied, accepting the Kunai that Sasuke offered. Cutting his hand enough to draw blood, he wiped some on the sealing scroll and unfurled it with ease. He laid it out on the floor and studied it quickly, running his uncut hand over the seals softly before drawing up and staring at his group.

"You'll need to hold onto me and project your chakra as I do this. Even with my chakra this will not be enough." Naruto muttered, hands already flying into the necessary seals. They reacted quickly as the tower shook, more debris falling from the upper level as they could feel Madara approaching even faster than before. Pushing their chakra to Naruto to use a calm swept over them as the cries, screams and roars of battle faded from their ears as they focused solely on Naruto.

The door to their hiding place slammed open as Madara arrived, a sanguine colour covering him as he laughed, not fully noticing the actions they had begun.

"You utter fools thought you could hide for long?" His voice was low and dark as a saccharine smile overtook Naruto's face, "We didn't need to."

Madara snarled as he unhooked his weapon form his back and moved closer to them. To the civilian eye it would look like he'd teleported, what with the level of speed and power he was displaying but the four ninja didn't bat an eye as chakra swirled around them, the final seal being formed by Naruto's hand as he grinned that foxy grin, battle hardened eyes never leaving Madara's.

"**IKUZO!**" He cried, chakra enveloping his teammates as they disappeared right before Madara's very eyes, taking the forbidden scroll with them.

Madara stopped, skidding to a halt as he realised his efforts were lost and snarled in pure anger. The last remaining shinobi of this time watched as their world turned to fire, as Madara decimated the building where they once stood.

xNightshadexx: Alright short I know but this was only the prelude. I hope you liked it so far and would like to see more. (Imeanhellevenifyoudon'tI'dprobablycontinueonwithi tha)


End file.
